


Until the Time Is Through

by YuriLover98



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance, Survival, The Last of Us Reference, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriLover98/pseuds/YuriLover98
Summary: The Infections is the name of the Apocalypse where two third of humanity became undead called 'the infected'. This Apocalypse changed many human including Atsuko ‘Akko’ Kagari who was a happy normal 16 girl. She was a girl full of hopes and dream. She had many friends and live a happy life until the days that the 'Infections' occurred...Three years laters, Akko was changed. Though she was still kind to her friends, she became merciless to her enemies. Worrisomely to her friends, she became more and more reckless to the point of being suicidal.  She learnt to fight and use guns and bombs. She was leading the group of six which includes her close friend Lotte and Sucy. She was happy at some time but that happiness was gone before she knew.  She thought she couldn't be fully happy anymore until she met Diana Cavendish the most beautiful girl she've ever seen at Luna Nova Medical University while on the run from the infected and soldiers.
Relationships: Barbara Parker/Lotte Yanson, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. The World is Cold and Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> \- I got an idea of writing this fiction after reading Blood of a Fighter by Koumagda.  
> \- I will randomly update this fan fiction depending on how I'm satisfied with my next chapter. Could be two chapters a day or one chapter a month or a week.  
> \- Pointing out my mistakes is appreciated. But please don't be rude.

Atsuko ‘Akko’ Kagari was a happy normal girl. She was a girl full of hopes and dream. She had many friends but among these friends, Lotte Yanson and Sucy Manbavaran was closet friend. Not only they are close friends, their families were also good neighbors to each other. They were on panic with her family on Akko’s late birthday party. It was also sunny and beautiful weekend day. No one in the right mind would thought some outrage would’ve happened in such a day instead it happened.

“What’s going on!?”

As all of them could heard hopeless screams, Akko’s father started to cover them. Crowds were screaming and running, behind them were sick people who were eating other people. Horrified at the scene, they began to run. However to their despair, Akko’s mother fell on the wayand her father tried to help her but only to… be attacked by these sick people. 

“Otou-san! Oka-san! ”

Akko tried to rush but her friends held her back and drag her along until they found some place safe. She didn’t know how many hours she cried but she passed out for a day. When Akko woke up, she saw Lotte and even Sucy who usually tease her was silently and sadly looking at her. It was when Akko realized… that the world was cold and cruel.

* * *

“That memory… Why now?”

Akko opened her tired eyes. She got up from bed and thought about how she changed from her normal girl. Most obvious change would be her physique, having trained how to fight those sick people now they called the ‘infected’, she became quite muscular. She had a hard time aiming pistol but now she could easily carry a submachine gun or a sniper rifle along with a pistol. She didn’t like using shotgun because they were loud and attract zombies, but she could easily pick nearby shotgun to survive.

“Akko! You’re awake!”

It was Lotte’s voice and Akko smiled at her when she came into her room in their temporary base. The government was never able to find a solution for this sudden zombie attack and there’s many large armed organizations which are opposed to government. Among the groups, there’s also small groups like her group which only have 6 members; excluding the three of them, there’s an American hot-blooded soldier named Amanda O'Neill, a Germany engineer student Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger and the third member was a Russian food scientist Jasminka Antonenko.Their first meeting was during they were in the organization named ‘’Revolt which directly opposed the government and UN. They all left the organization almost at the same time and met again on the way, and decided that two group to be merged.

“Where’s Sucy?”

Akko asked, noticing Sucy wasn’t standing outside. Usually Sucy would came along with Lotte, and wait for them to come out from the room. 

“She was experimenting some medicine, drug,…. and mushroom.”

“I see” was all Akko could reply to Lotte. Among the six of them, the responsibilities were different. Akko was leader of the group and decide where to go, Amada was main frontline of the group responsible protecting them from the infected, scouting, hunting animals and searching for another safe place along with Akko. Constanze was responsible for creating and repairing weapons and Jasminka, food and water; They were talented at what they did.Sucy was responsible for medicine, drug and poison and Lotte was responsible for assisting all of them and communication.

“Anyway, breakfast isready!”

Lotte informed Akko before she left the room. Akko managed to say thanks but she didn’t know if Lotte heard her or not. She got up from the bed and prepared herself. Finally picking up her pistol Beretta 92, she left the room for breakfast. She still couldn’t forgot about the dream she had last night.

“Akko! Come down now or Jasminka will eat your breakfast!”

Amanda shouted when she saw Akko was lost in thought halfway. Having snapped back to the reality by Amanda’s loud voice, Akko came down to eat breakfast. She looked cross the table and her breakfast were bread, some vegetables and the meat of deers they hunted yesterday. Food wasn’t quite tasty but it wasn’t horrible either. They were lucky that they had Jasminka in their group. 

“Leader, What do we do today?”

Amanda asked before eating the meat. Akko thought for a while, they should move today or who knew what’ll come tomorrow. Either the large amount of infected, government, or Revolts would be killing them the moment they met. They had already prepared for leaving yesterdays having packed up the foods, weapons, medicine and their research and cooking tools. They even prepared a car that would take them quite far away from current place. But the current problem they have was…

“Where can we go?”

Akko asked opening the map they obtained after fighting and killing… humans that were after their belonging and some of them even tried to rape them…. Akko remembered the first time she had to kill the fellow human. Akko saw one leader of the  Revolt  tried to rape Lotte and she instantly killed him, stroking her knife onto his neck and onto the body repeatedly until he couldn’t move anymore. All three of them left quietly and secretly after that incident and ‘Revolt’ have been after them. 

“Hmm… How’s about this place? It seem large but large enough for all of us can mange it. And most of the infected around this place were ‘Runners’ which are easiest to deal”

Akko suggested pointing a university campus on the map. Everyone in her group knew where she pointed was ‘Luna Nova Medical University’.It was World Top 1 medical university before this outrage. 

“I think it’s best place we can go. Most importantly, it’s a university related to ‘medical field’ which mean we can find”

Amanda added which Akko nodded in agreement. Before they could discuss more, Constanze’s customized tablet made a sound notifying everybody. Constanze showed the tablet to everyone and everybody gave a knowing look nodding at each other before they left to pick their things. Akko and Amanda quietly walked to the entrance with a knife on on their left hands, waiting quietly for the enemy to walk in. 

“Look like no body is here.”

Akko and Amanda could hear a soldier reporting to their leader and as the sound getting near they held their breath. Counting three two one, they immediately ganged up the two soldiers walked behind them. Akko stroke the neck while Amanda just went for the head, killing soldier immediately. Akko covered the soldier bleeding and screaming mouth until he died. They then took a look at the soldier they have killed to confirmed where they’re from. 

“The Revolt… huh?”

They both could heard the questions from the radio of the soldier and immediately prepared their guns. Amanda loaded shotgun and shot at the soldier who came in firstly and Akko dropped the landmine at the group. Shocked, Soldiers immediately shot back but Amanda and Akko hid themselves closing the iron door Constanze had created for protection.

“Constanze is really something…”

Amanda muttered covering and no bullet could go through the iron door and Akko nodded at the commented. Landmine explodedsoon enough and almost every solider was killed in the process. They then rushed to the backdoor where everyone else was waiting for them. Immediately, Amanda started the backk and Akko went to the back, preparing the machine gun that was put on the car. Soldiers arrived at the cars before they left but the machine gun was waiting for them. 

Akko immediately shot to the Revolt soldiers with the machine guns whileConstanze’sclicked the remote, exploding the whole building with the remote bombs they set up and killed everyone inside in the process. They then rushed to the road about to celebrate the successful escape from Revolt going to their next location, Luva Nova Medical University. 


	2. Luva Nova Medical University

After a few hours of driving, the group of six finally arrived at their destination ‘Luva Nova Medical University’ campus. To their surprises, there was automatic guns protection was running and shooting ‘Runners’ coming near the gate. 

“There might be some people still living inside the campus”

Lotte spoke her thought out which everyone agreed. Looking at the armed gate shooting everyone coming near down, Akko got an idea

“Constanze, can you hack the system so that it will let us in?”

Everyone seemed to agree Akko’s idea and looked at Constanze. Constanze showed everyone her tablet written ‘I’ll try’ on the screen. Constanze then switched her tablet back to ‘working’ mode and started working on hacking. After serval minutes, Constanze softly dragged Akko’s clothes to tell her that she’s done. 

“Amanda! Constanze said she’s done hacking!”

Amanda then drive into Luva Nova Medical University and parked the car on the road. Before they could celebrate, Amanda was aimed with a pistol. 

“Who are you? And why are you here? And how are you here?”

The girl asked to the group taking Amanda as hostage. Amanda took a glance at the girl. A western girl with wavy auburn hair and by her accent, she must be British Amanda analyzed. 

“It’s rude to ask about someone else without introducing your self first”

American girl replied looking straight at the British girl and noticed that the British girl’s hand was shaking despite aiming at her with a pistol.

“J-Just answer me or I-I’ll shoot you!”

Her voice became shaking and everyone in the group had noticed one thing. That the girl who was aiming a gun at Amanda had never killed a human. Forget about killing, she hadn’t probably had direct confrontation with another human. 

“Woah! How scary!”

Amanda mockingly replied and the girl snapped and clicked the gun but Amanda was quick and strong enough to move the girl’s hand up to air. The girl opened her eyes and realized that Amanda was pointing her gun back at her. 

“Welp! That was it huh?”

Amanda sneered at the teary British girl while pointing her gun at the said girl. As she was about to came close;

“Amanda, stop. We’re not here to hurt some innocent girl.”

Akko came out and looked around. Then took the pistol from Amanda and gave it back to the girl after removing bullets. 

“Well, we wouldn’t want to get hurt by something stupid.”

Akko replied after staring at the girl. Before she knew, there were two more girl coming worriedly near to the girl. The black hair girl of them immediately hugged the auburn girl and the other girl stood against Akko and her group. But what’s struck in Akko’s brain was that the blonde girl was…. extremely beautiful; pale skin, light blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair with side-swept bangs and tea-green highlights was combined to her perfectly beautiful face. 

“Diana! I’m sorry that I confront them without informing to you guys first”

**_Saw your face, heard your name_ **

**_Gotta get with you_ **

**_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_ **

**_Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you_ **

**_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_ **

**_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_ **

_She might have found an angel in the horrifying hell called earth_. _So her name is Diana… A beautiful name suit a beautiful girl_ Akko thought to herself.She could somehow hear the chorus of ‘Girls like girls’ song which Amanda usually played loud on speaker when they relaxed at safe place.

“Earth to Akko!”

Lotte’s loud voice made stopped Akko fantasizing about the blondie she just saw. She felt hot but not because of weather. 

“Who is your leader here?”

Diana stepped in font of Akko and Lotte, glaring at them. Akko snapped herself back by force of will and put her hand up

“I’m leader here”

Diana walked to Akko with anger. Akko learnt how to read people though she wasn’t great as Amanda she can read people quite well. She can tell Diana wasn’t putting fearless face when she was facing six people. 

“Why are you here?”

Diana asked to Akko. **_Gotta get with you_** wasthe first thought of Akko but she immediately erased the thought. **Gotta focus** Akko strengthend he will. 

“We are here because we want a safe place here. Not that we didn’t know that there are some people living here”

Akko replied the truth but decided to keep out half of it. They didn’t have to know all the truth about herself and her group.

“Now that you’ve known, I suggest you to leave” 

Diana pointed to the gate, glaring at Akko. Everyone in the group stared at Akko and Diana not sure what to do.

* * *

**Diana’s POV**

“Do you really think you could demand us at your current situation?”

Diana was taken back by other leader’s casually threatening words. She wasn’t expect to hear those words when she was talking to other one. 

“What do you mean?”

Diana didn’t know her name but still something about that girl make her feel secured even after hearing somewhat threatening words

“If I explained how we came in to this campus, you’ll surely know what I meant. Miss, what’s your name again?”

“Diana” Diana replied.

“But isn’t that your first name? Sorry but I don’t have tradition of calling stranger by first name”

Diana sighed. That girl certainly overheard their conversation and yet asked her full name again.Unlike most of the time, she couldn’t guess the girl’s intention or her personality. Butt she couldn’t tell her real name Diana **Cavendish** because she might be killed for something she didn’t do.

“Diana Nelson”

She lied. She couldn’t tell the stranger no matter how that stranger make her feel safe because it was her family company which started the ‘Infection’. 

“ OK, I’ll call you Diana then! I’m Atsuko Kagari but please call me Akko. We hacked into your security. ”

Diana couldn’t believe what has that girl said. Certainly there’s no security system but security system of Luva Nova Medical University was the most complex system that even UK army couldn’t compare. And she said her group hacked it? 

“I know you don’t believe me but go check the system authentication you’ll see me as an admin”

Diana shot glance at Babara who nodded at her confirming the security had been hacked and to make matter worse, the girl just set herself up as an admin of her university security which mean she can easily disable the security. They could kill all of them here.

“And if you think about killing us…”

Diana was surprised at how swift Akko was when she almost stroke Diana’s neck. What worse was that Akko's group was stronger and outnumber the three of them.Akko was right about their situation. 

“…What do you want?”

Diana said in the defeated tone and she saw Akko’s happy grin at her and it took her breath away…

* * *

**Akko’s POV**

“We simply want to stay here for a time being”

Akko replied to Diana’s question. She held herself hard not to actually say ‘You’ to Diana’s question. 

“And while we are at it, we need a few medicine for ourselves”

Akko added. She then saw Diana’s troubled face and got an urge to make her troubles go but Akko knew that she was the main trouble Diana’s having. Akko then turned back and asked the team what they wanted. They all discussed while noticing Diana and her group was also discussing probably about how they should handle. Then they createda list and gave it to Diana.

  * Amanda: radio phones and some bullets would be nice
  * Akko: nothing much than a room to sleep
  * Constanze: Steel Scissor Jack and digital caliper and a room to repair some things
  * Jasminka: Portable freezer
  * Lotte: Some books to read (Preferably fiction) and Library access
  * Sucy: A lab room with full of laboratory tools



Akko confirmed once again and gave the list to Diana who looked through. She looked speechless before she sighed heavily.

“We can’t give you all of the item you requested. Some are just impossible to give due to the infected”

Diana replied after reading the note through and through. She gave the note back to Akko

“For example?”

Akko asked. If the item is important for them, she and Amanda could go killing the infected in the way.

“Portable freezer and A lab room; we have both of them but…”

Diana stopped for a while. Akko wondered why she would make a sad face while talking about them.

“There’s infected in the way. And many of them are just wandering in our lab room where we also contained portable freezer”

Diana explained. Akko and Amanda looked at each other and nodded. They could handle it even alone if the infected were ‘Runners’. 

“About the rooms, two persons for a room are most suitable but…”

Akko thought for a while. She didn’t know why or what but she wanted Diana to sleep with her in the same room.

“Diana and I will share a room. Is that alright?” 

Diana nodded but her two friends immediately disagreed. 

“Are you planing to take her hostage?”

Both of them asked worried about their friend and leader Diana. Both of them loaded their gun forgetting they were surrounded by the group of six. Noticing, Diana immediately stopped both of them. 

“So… is everything alright?”

Akko asked and Diana nodded. At the very least, her two friends seemed to calm down. They then introduced themselves to Akko’s groups. The auburn hair girl who confront with them at first was called Hannah England and the black hair girl was called Barbara Parker. 

“Before that, what type of the infected are roaming in the lab?”

Amanda managed to ask but all of the three gave was confused look. Their group gave each other a knowing look to each other. 

“Diana, don’t you all know that there’re four type of the infected depending on the time they’re infected?”


	3. Types of the Infected

**Diana’s POV**

“Diana, don’t you all know that there’re four type of the infected depending on the time they’re infected?”

When Akko asked her with shocked look, all of them gave confused look but Diana somehow had a hunch. There were the infected with different appearance while Diana was patrolling. She never thought she would regret not doing she couldn’t do but she certainly regretted she wasn’t paying extra attention to these rare but different infected. 

“The infected you usually saw outside there is what we called ‘Runner’. They are easiest infected to deal with.”

Akko said pointing at the bunch of infected which were getting shot by the security automatic guns. 

“Deal with? Wait you didn’t mean…”

Hannah muttered hoping that wasn’t sometime all of her three friends didn’t want to do the most.

“She mean ‘killing’”

Amanda replied to Hannah. Diana wondered if all of them didn’t have any compassion for those infected since they were once humans and still had a chance to become humans again. She would never wanted to kill them. She saw Akko took out her tablet from her bag. All of them were speechless when Akko then showed the photos she had taken to them. Barbara even puked out ofdisgust and fear

“…What is this?”

Diana asked. She knew it was the infected in the photo but… this infected certainly didn’t look like what they’ve saw before. They somehow looked like human but she saw the beginning of fungal growths on the head and face with only one eye left. 

“They are called ‘Stalkers’. Their strength is stronger than ’Runners’. They can repel attack ofthe male solider. Some of them are even stronger than these solider”

Akko explained before she paused.

“But they can still be killed with hand to hand combat, if you can read their movements”

Diana was now certain that ‘Stalkers’ were what she saw back then. She wasn’t clearly looking but she was certain. Akko then showed them the third photo. In the third photo, she was certain that wasn’t any trace of humans anymore in their head instead of fungus.She could still stand but felt her hands and knee were shaking. 

“They are called ‘Clickers’. They are stronger than average humans.But still can be killed by melee weapon. You should be careful when they are in ‘berserk mode’. But if you have Molotov Cocktail, they should be easy”

Diana and her groups wished ‘Clickers’ were the last type of the infected. But to their despair, Akko showed another photo. This time even Diana fell down from her shaking knee. What she saw… isn’t human at all. ‘Monster!’ could all Diana thought she was shown. They are covered in thick fungus.

“They are called Bloaters. They are rarest among the infected and hardest to deal. You can’t hope to deal them with hand-to-hand combat even when you’re extremely good at this. The best way to deal them is throwing Molotov Cocktail and shoot them with shotguns while keeping distance from them.”

Before anything else, Diana wanted to know Molotov Cocktail that Akko mentioned twice.At the very least, Diana knew now why Akko’s group would seemed stronger than her own group. After all, they confronted with such a monster and survived while she and her groups just stayed at Luna Nova Medical University

* * *

**Akko’s POV**

Akko was surprised that Diana’s group actually didn’t know there were four types of the infected. She realized that Diana was more intelligent than everyone in her groups.As for why Diana’s not knowing about the infected must be because….

“They are such sheltered princesses.”

Amanda laughed when Akko spoke her thought loud. Constanze then showed them the way to the lab. Lucky for them, most of the infected are ‘Runners’ and there’re ten at most. But the trouble was that there’s a ‘Bloater’ among these ‘Runners’. So, there’s a chance that there’re more infected than what screen show them.

“Look like two of us will have to go…”

Akko thought when Amanda muttered. She wasn’t stupid to go in there alone but if the two of them were to die at the same time, the group would lost two main fighters and leaders at the same time. She didn’t want to risk Amanda’s life.

“I’ll go alone” 

Amanda gritted her teeth at Akko’s decision. It was stupid decision to face a ‘Bloater’ and ten ‘Runners’ alone. 

“Akko! You can’t handle them alone!”

Amanda slammed her hand on the table angrily. She glared at her leader who knowingly makea suicidal decision. 

“Akko! Amanda’s right! ”

Lotte who usually took Akko’s side backed Amanda. Akko waited for her group to calm down.

“Amanda, if you’re coming with me and we both die, do you realize what could happen to the group?”

Akko asked glaring at Amanda. Amanda said nothing back. 

“They would lost two fighters at once. In our group, only you and I fight that well against whatever we face. Sure they can handle Diana’s group with ease but with a certain organization?”

Amanda snorted still not satisfied with Akko’s decision. Lotte also agreed with Amanda for this matter.

“But we couldn’t just let you go alone in there! No matter how good you fight, there’s more chance you will survive if two people go together rather than going alone!”

Lotte argued Akko back knowing she wouldn’t change a thing.Akko was the most stubborn person she’s ever known. Before they could argue more,

“How about I go in with Akko?”

Diana stepped in between them to their surprises. Amanda facepalmed at Diana and Akko also wanted to do the same thing.

* * *

**Diana’s POV**

Diana was standing beside Akko while both group disagree with her when she said she would go with the said girl.

“You? Really? Listen princess, you’ll be just dragging Akko down”

Amanda sneered at Diana. Hannah and Barbara also seemed to agree with other groups. 

“Amanda is right. Diana, you will just drag me down.”

Akko backed Amanda. Diana knew she would be opposed but there’s still actual reason they must take Diana or one of her friends along if they wanted to go.

“The entrance to lab is equipped with card access control system. And it can’t be opened from main system. I doubt that you’ll want to take your hacker there”

Diana had already found out that a girl called Constanze was the hacker that hacked Luva Nova Medical University from eavesdropping their conversation. She knew that girl wasn’t combatant. She saw Akko and Amanda secretly made eyes-contact with Constanze to confirm her information and Constanze nodded.

“I’ll go along with Diana and Akko then. I’ll need to prepare for things anyway”

A girl with mauve hair spoke out. If Diana remembered her name correctly, she was called Sucy by everyone in Akko’s group. She saw Akko was about to argue before Sucy interrupted.

“Beside while I’m not as good as Akko and Amanda, I can handle Runners and help Akko”

Sucy said looking at Akko, who was staring at her back. After a while, Akko nodded in defeat and Sucy smirked at Akko. They then went to another girl called Lotte and talked with her for a while. While Diana was watching them, she noticed Hannah and Barbara coming close to her. 

“Diana why do you have to go?”

Hannah asked while both of them looking worried for Diana.. 

“Girls, I told you already. Didn’t I? I had be there for opening the security at the entrance.”

Diana replied while kindly smiling at both of them. 

“And… I have to look other kind of the infected and how they fight them.”

Diana continued. But that’s not all the reason she wanted to go to the lab. She had to confirm why she felt secured with Akko. She was someone who would believe to someone who worked hard to earn her trust and yet she found herself trusting to Akko’s words. After Hannah and Barbara left her, she turned to Akko. 

“Well then, shall we go?”

Diana asked noticing Akko sighed in defeat. To Diana’s surprise, she gave Diana a loaded pistol. 

“Keep that pistol and only SHOOT when I told you to.”

Diana nodded and watched Akko go to load her shotgun and picked up some item including bullet.Somehow, seeing Akko’s muscular figure made her feel hot and before she knew it, Sucy also came back with a backpack and a shotgun on her right hand.


	4. I trust you - Part 1

**Diana’s POV**

Diana wondered how long she hadn’t set foot to Luva Nova Medical Lab. It was famous lab for creating many medicines and save many lives in process but now even on the way, it was full with bad smell, fouled water and sewers. She was in the position between Akko in her front and Sucy in her back. Diana saw Akko stopped and looked ahead with her crimson eyes.’So cool’ Diana thought. ‘Wait, so cool?’ She wondered why she had these kind of thought especially when she was around Akko.

“Stay here for a minute”

Akko quietly commanded. As Diana was wondering why, she saw Akko heavily breathed in and out. She then moved quietly and slowly ahead. Then Diana tried to move slightly ahead to see what’s Akko doing as she wanted to know how Akko killed ‘Runner’ with knife alone. Diana saw Akko slowed down her speed as she was getting closer to Runner. She then grabbed the Runner by neck within her reach and strangled it. The runner struggled to escape but died in Akko’s hand. Diana was in awe when she saw Akko killed Runner without even knife. She then pushed back to reality when Sucy pushed her to move ahead.

Three of them arrived at the crossroad on the way to the lab. Akko looked at the map again to confirm which way to go but she couldn’t

“Go right if you want to reach lab room”

Diana quietly informed Akko. Diana hadn’t been to the lab for at least three years but her memory was one of her strongest strength.

“Who trust you enough to believe you?”

Diana glared at Sucy when she asked. She was just helping them to reach to their destination faster and that’s WHAT she got back? Diana then saw Akko went ahead to the right way without any complainants and they both followed her. Akko killed four more Runners on the way to get them in front of the lab entrance. Diana took out her lab room access card to unlock the door but stopped by Akko.

“Wait. Prepare your gun before you do your thing or you’ll die by the hand of the infected”

Diana looked at Akko who was holding a cocktail bottle and lighter. She didn’t know what Akko gonna do with them but nonetheless took out the pistol given by Akko. While she was about to scan the card and type the passcode, Akko told;

“You can shoot anywhere but shoot in the head if you can.”

Diana nodded and unlocked the entrance. She felt lucky when the display that show ‘Welcome [Card Owner]’ was destroyed or they would know she was lying her name. As the door finally opened, Diana shot the nearest Runner in head behind the door to the two’s surprise. Diana then shot another one again in head who was coming out. 

Diana saw Akko lighted up the fire on the cocktail bottle set up like a bomb and throw it immediately to the Bloater. She then recklessly ran through the room to get close enough for her shotgun. The Runners ran immediately to Akko but she turned back and shot one of them and killed it in process. Two Runner got near to Akko while she was lighting another cocktail up when she noticed fire were coming off from Bloater but Diana and Sucy killed both said Runners when Akko threw another fired cocktail bottle at Bloater. Bloater screamed in pain, and Akko shot at him continuously using her shotguns and Diana and Sucy joined. Soon enough, Bloater died and leaving its body in acid. 

“WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE THINKING WHEN YOU RUN THROUGH THREE RUNNER JUST TO FOCUS ON BLOATER?”

Diana shouted angrily at Akko. Was Akko usually this reckless? She didn’t know but Akko could have died in vain!She looked at Sucy who said nothing and prepared her things. Diana wondered if Sucy didn’t care Akko’s life or whatever but she was gonna still scold Akko for throwing her life away. 

“Bloater was bigger problem and it could harm you and Sucy if I don’t quickly killed it. Beside, I trust you”

Akko said while looking Diana in eyes. Diana made confused face when she didn’t know what Akko meant at first.Akko trusted her? As Diana thought about what Akko meant, she remembered the question she was asked. Diana widened her eyes in shock looking at Akko.

“I trust you enough to put my life in your hand. Diana”

Akko grinned and Suddenly Diana felt hot in her face. She hadn’t felt like this before but she felt her heartbeat were going even faster than when she was fighting. Diana could feel her face became red as she continued looking at Akko. All of sudden, Diana was embarrassed for the first time in many years of her life. She didn’t even remember when she first feel embarrassed like this.

* * *

**Hannah’s POV  
** ****

While Sucy, Akko and Diana was on the way to research…

“Why did Diana have to go with them?! She gave us reasons but it's dangerous especially when she went in with two person from that nasty group!”

Hannah England angrily shouted while Barbara Parker just sighed in defeat. They knew that despite being harsh and cold in appearance, their friend Diana was selfless and kind person who faithfully follow the four medical ethic. After a while of waiting for Diana. Hannah couldn’t sit still anymore and decided to go outside. 

“Barbara, I’ll go outside for a while. Please wait for me”

“Huh? Hold on!”

Without listening to Barbara, Hannah went outside but she forgot to decide what would she do when she was outside. Still couldn’t decide, Hannah found a certain American girl with red hair was walking toward the gate of Luva Nova with a sniper rifle.

“Isn’t that the girl who almost killed me? What she’s up to? Isn’t her name Amanda O’Neil?”

Muttering herself, Hannah decided to follow that girl since she’s never been outside for years. Luna Nova provided the three of them’s needs without any problems. Therefore as a result, they didn’t even know there’s three types of the infected for three years. Hannah knew she might be scolded by Diana and Barbara if they had found out but if Diana could do what she want, she could too right?

“Huh? Where’s shegone?”

At some point of following, Hannah had lost sight of Amanda, and started to freak out. Forget about getting scolded, she might’ve died or become the infected. As such thoughts were coming to Hannah, she almost started to cry out loud if only Amanda didn’t cover her mouth.

“What the fuck you think you’re doing? Going outside without any fucking gun or weapon? And that’s still not enough for you? You were about to shout loudly giving those monsters your location? You wish to fucking die?”

Hannah found herself getting scolded by angry Amanda who found her out. They were in a way to wherever Amanda set to go. And fortunately for them, there isn’t many infected in the way to the place. 

“Well Sorry about this! But do you know where we are going? There’s no infected here!”

Hannah asked, wondering if Amanda knew the way already or they were lucky. Amanda sighed. 

“Be quiet for a minute, there’s two infected on the way.”

Hannah didn’t believe Amanda for a second until she saw how serious she was. Amanda took out her hunting knife and stroke the first infected and shot the second one with her pistol. 

“How did you know there’re two coming?”

Hannah thought out loud, stunned by Amanda’s confrontation with the infecteds.

“Something you guys don’t have. Experience”

Amanda shrugged as if one only need experience to predict how many infected were coming and when they were attacking. Hannah wasn’t happy with Amanda’s answer and pouted at her while still following Amanda. Amanda suddenly stopped to Hannah’s surprise. 

“We found our meal!”

Amanda grinned as she found some gold. Hannah wondered what it was, looked to the same place Amanda was looking and found a deer was drinking water from water flowing from building.She then saw Amanda taking aim at the poor deer and fired. 

“One shot! One kill! I wish my group would see this and be in awe of my skill!”

Amanda praised herself when she got her prey. Hannah wondered if that’s also experience she lacked since she somehow felt sad for killing deer. Amanda went near the deer.

“Don’t you feel sorry for the deer? Miss O’Neil?”

Hannah started the conversation with Amanda who was skinning the deer. Amanda snorted at the question.

“No, lady. Feeling sorry for them will not bring us food. By the way, I prefer ‘Amanda’ than ‘Miss O’Neil’”

Amanda replied, still focusing on skinning. Hannah studied at what Amanda’s doing.

“Hannah”

This time, Amanda stared at Hannah with confused face. Hannah sighed

“Call me Hannah if I’m going to call you Amanda”

“OK, Hannah.”

Silent was come again between Amanda and herself and Hannah couldn’t stand it. 

“Why are you roaming? Don’t you have place to settle?”

“Used to. But it’s a bad place. So, I ran from that place and met my friends one by one on the way. What about you?”

Hannah didn’t know but somehow felt like Amanda was telling the truth even though she hid most of information. 

“We mostly stayed at Luna Nova. It had everything we need. Food, water and electricity from solar.”

Hannah wanted to shut her big mouth from telling to Amanda despite Diana telling her not to say anything about the university. Amanda finished skinning the deer and stood up. 

“Oh. Is that so? Let’s go back. Shut-in princess”

“Yes… WAIT!? Who are you calling ‘Shut-in princess’?”

Amanda joked as she grinned to Hannah who faked being angry. They then started to walk back to Luna Nova. During the way, they talked more friendly about their childhood lives. 

“So… See ya at dinner…, Hannah”

“See you, Amanda”

As both of them part way, Hannah looked back to see Amanda’s back along with skinned deer which she was carrying. Hannah wasn’t sure what benefit her during this short trip but she could trust Amanda a little more now.


	5. Promise me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I actually did wrote a new chapter but decided to add this chapter because I want to develop Amanda and Hannah's relationship a little bit more and I don't want to do three week time skip. 
> 
> And I was thinking that I need a co-writer. So if you are interested in writing this fan fiction with me, contact me on Discord - DiaAkkoFan1998#8035.

“Got a picture of you I carry in my heart

Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark

Got a memory of you I carry in my soul

I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold

If you asked me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine

But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you

After all this time you're still with me it's true

Somehow you remain locked so deep inside

Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by”

Amanda sang playing guitar and sang emotionally. Her heart became painful and heavy, tears were going down from her cheeks. She felt like drowning but it didn’t stop her from singing the song about how she missed her long-gone girlfriend whom Amanda loved deeply. Every words in the song reflected how Amanda missed her. 

“Lonestar’s Not a day goes by. It is such a good song…”

Amanda opened her eyes slowly. She knew the owner of the voice. Hannah England. They were kinda on each other’s nerve yesterdays but after having talked with her, Amanda realized that Hannah was easy to talk. 

“No. It’s not just good. It’s masterpiece”

Amanda replied. She wouldn’t let anyone to talk down the American country music with just good song. She used to be proud American after all.Amanda saw Hannah rolled her eyes.

“While I do think the song’s good, ‘Yesterday’ is what I would called masterpiece”

“‘Yesterday’ is what I would call legendary masterpiece. You can’t compare the likes of the Beatles, Queen, Elvis Presley and Micheal Jackson with any other bands or musians! All of them are legend!”

Amanda replied loudly to Hannah who just amusingly laughed at her back. Amanda was actually surprised that Hannah would actually enjoyed such classic rock. Hannah strikes to her as someone who only enjoyed some 21 st century music with overly sexualized MV. 

“Then what about ‘Imagine’ vs ‘We are the world’”

“They are both good! Though, ‘We are the world’’s old version is better than new one”

“You’re such a old lady”

Amanda laughed at Hannah’s joke. Certainly, she enjoyed more classic rock and pop than 21 st century songs. But she enjoyed some songs from this century. Akko sometime enjoyed music with her but something about Hannah making Amanda talked openly about her preferences. 

“Setting music aside, why were you crying?”

“…It has nothing to do with you…”

Amanda had replied to everyone with the same words every time she was asked and it was never this hard to came out. Amanda couldn’t believe she could force these words out…. She knew what’s that feeling. Though, she may be sometime idiot, Amanda was not certainly dense one. 

“Then tell me a story you know. Love story is even better.”

Amanda sighed. Just having her heart hurt enough from memories, she could use some… unfiltered comment on her love life

“Alright then. I’ll tell you a story of a American girl. Let me warm you. This story’s gonna make you cry”

* * *

_ Before the infection, there was a girl who was quite a troublemaker. She would always do some mischief to other people and picked a fight with them. What difference from other people was that she was raised by two fathers from the Navy of United States. As far as the girl remembered, she was a orphan before her fathers adapted her. They both loved her and cared her. They taught the girl to be free and be herself, to be strong both physically and emotionally. the girl’s fighting skill was learnt from them as well.  _

_ When the girl was in highschool, she was the ONLY girl who wasn’t bullied. Well… they tried to but one fight where the girl was against five bullies, all bullies were sent to hospital and the girl got expelled. Her fathers didn’t blame her at all. They were on her side as they always have been. the girl managed to transfer to a girls school this time where she realized she was a lesbian. She graduated and immediately applied for The Ohio State University due to the agreement she and her fathers made. They were against her joining the Army. Not because she was a girl, but because they knew how dangerous a battle can be. But the girl stubbornly insisted and they finally reached the agreement.  _

_ The girl was bored in that university. She certainly didn’t want to study anymore! She wanted to join the Navy. She knew how to fight, how to use guns and advanced guns at that!. But one day, the girl met a girl who change her as whole new person. That girl’s name was Isabella Portella. Isabella was sweet girl with a kind heart, the opposite of the girl. They met during the girl’s punishment time as a vouchering street clean because of a fight. Unlike the girl, Isabella vouchered herself to be part of this stupid street clean. the girl didn’t think much of Isabella.  _

_ At that time, they didn’t know that they attended the same university. When they met again at the campus, both of them were surprised. the girl started conversation about their major at first and eventually felt easy to talk to Isabella. Unlike other girls she met in highschool, Isabella didn’t look down on the girl. She even treated the girl as a friend and eventually became her girlfriend. They were planing to go on a trip until the Infection broke out. _

_ The girl at first, avoided killing the infected. But she first killed when Isabella was about to be attacked by an Infection. Realizing they were not safe and couldn’t contact their families, the girl decided to joined the Revolt an organization which opposed the government, hoping to find a stable place for at least Isabella to live. But… her hope were crushed when Isabella was shot by a soldier of the organization for protecting innocent children. the girl immediately killed that soldier and ran toward Isabella. But it was too late. At first, carrying Isabella, the girl tried to find doctors to save Isabella but soon enough, Isabella told the girl to stop. the girl could remember every words of Isabella’s last words along with her dying voice. _

_ “Please… promise me. …. promise me… that you’ll… move on.” _

_Isabella closed her tired eyes shortly after she said those words. It was the girl’s first heartbreak. the girl wasn’t hurt physically but she felt pain in her chest. Tears were felling down from her eyes through her cheeks._

* * *

“And that how’s the story end”

Amanda said. Hannah didn’t know how to feel about this. How the topic changed from music to this! Why would Amanda would willingly talk about herself? She felt sorry for the American. Shame on herself for forcing Amanda to tell her about the most painful memories. Hannah looked down.

“I’m sorry for this girl… But the girl in your story must have been strong.”

“Nah… It’s just a part of the main story. After all, the girl's just decided to move on”

Amanda replied, looking at the beautiful sunset with a smile so nostalgic. While she was staring at the view of both Amanda and sunset, Hannah felt her face hot and her fast heartbeat. She was just getting the feeling because Amanda told her a sad story. Hannah thought. 

‘Yes it must have been that or could it be….’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... this is the first chapter focusing on Hannah and Amanda. Hannah is realizing her feeling for Amanda while Amanda decided to move on. What about our main couple Akko and Diana? I promise that the next chapter gonna be full Akko and Diana chapter.


	6. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a quite short chapter, this chapter is probably longest chapter I've ever written for this fan fiction. After a bunch of editing, I decided to upload this chapter. I hope you enjoy! By the way, you will see 'IDRA' mentioned in this chapter.  
> IDRA - International Disaster Response Agency

“We will be moving out tomorrow!”

Akko declared, surprising everyone in the scene. Amanda and Hannah stopped talking and looked at Akko doubtfully. Even Diana couldn’t tell Akko was joking or not. 

“We have been here for three weeks and it’s time to move out for us.”

Indeed, it had been three weeks since Akko’s group arrival to Luna Nova Medical University. After all the time they lived together, their bound grew strong. Diana and Akko were talking happily everyday and even Lotte and Sucy didn’t remember Akko being this happy after the Infection broke out.

“Wait! Akko! You can’t be serious!”

Amanda argued to Akko. Akko knew that just like Diana’s and her relationship, Hannah and Amanda’s relationship grew a lot.

“I’m serious for a good reason”

Akko replied as she went close to Amanda. Amanda leaned in as she realized Akko wanted to whisper to Amanda rather than talking out loud.

“I don’t want them to be caught up with our problems. The Revolts and IDRA. Don’t you think Diana and her group would be left alone if our enemies found out we had a good relationship and they helped us?”

Amanda knew how cruel those two organizations really was despite them claiming ‘justice is our side!’. Amanda sighed as she was convinced by Akko and Akko went back. 

“Akko, you and your group cam stay longer if you haven’t found the place yet.”

Diana offered. Akko wanted to accept the offer despite explaining danger to Amanda. When she looked in Diana’s eyes, she saw Diana’s worries for her.They shouldn’t have deepened their bound. Akko thought as she gritted her teeth about to say something entirely opposed to her wish

“I’m sorry, Diana. We must be gone. I’ve prepared to leave in tomorrow.”

Akko paused and turned to Diana who looked like she’s putting her strong face upfront.

“Diana, I must say goodbye since we will be leaving before you know”

Akko said as smiled at Diana. It was the first time she felt her heart was broken to million pieces. She didn’t want to say ‘Good bye’. She then left the room without looking back to pack her things up and prepare to leave.

* * *

Diana never thought she would miss someone in her life.She thought carefully before saying anything but she wanted to ask Akko about why she didn’t try to find stable place to stay. Luna Nova should be ideal place for Akko and her group to stay longer but Akko decided to leave. As she woke up, she found out Akko was gone. Together, both groups cleared the most place in Luna Nova, including Lab rooms and Library. They taught each other about things they didn’t know. 

Her tought was disturbed by the sound of car engine. She looked at the campus through windows and felt her irritation went up as she saw Hannah and Babara were being dragged by some soliders they didn’t knew.Diana knew that rushing in action would only put themself in more danger so, she calmed herself down. She went hiding behind the door and thought about possible solutions to this situation. First Akko left, now her only friends were being threatened by some army. Why wasn’t things going in her way?!

“You girls, answer me. Is there anyone more still living here?”

Diana could hear a man whom she considered the leader of the army was asking both of her friends. She knew her friends wouldn’t sell her out no matter what but that was exactly the problem. Diana wouldn’t want to lose any more of her friends. And so… she ran toward her friend

“I’m the only one who live here beside them. And I’m the leader of them. What do you want?”

Diana came out as she replied to the leader. All of them were surprised and her friends looked terrified. Diana was strongest and smartest among them. Diana could clearly see the leader face as she came closer to cover both of her friends and it was the face she knew well. 

“Oh!? Never thought I would meet Diana Cavendish here!”

The leader said loudly as he saw Diana. They both knew each other since they both were from rich family. 

“Let go of my friend! Now!”

Diana said angrily. She didn’t know what Frank want here or why Frank would come here with an army.

“Now Now Diana, you should know your place. Why are you still acting so highly despite you are just a little girl.”

Frank threatened Diana. Diana scanned surrounding with her eyes. She couldn’t still sense like Akko since the said girl never taught Diana about that strange ability. Even if she had this ability, there’s nothing she could do. Diana doubted even Akko could do anything in that situation.

“Let go of my friend… They didn’t have to die now…”

Diana repeated the same reply again but this time with a little softened voice. She knew her friends’ lives were in danger. 

“Andrew said that he wouldn’t kill your friend if you come without making any trouble. Though if you try, I can’t guarantee your friends’ lives”

“…Fine… Now let go of my friends”

Diana slowly walked toward Frank. She rather sell herself than losing her friends. Diana could see Hannah and Babara were about to cry 

“HAHAHA! I can’t believe it! Diana Cavendish who rejected my confession was so weak in front of me! I bet Andrew wouldn’t mind if I rape you here and now! Why don’t you….”

Suddenly, the remote bomb of their army went exploded and many of them died in action. Every soldiers went uproar as they didn’t know why. Smoke were everywhere. Even Diana and her groups wasn’t being threatened anymore.

“Never thought you would stood so low… Junior Richardson. But like father, like son huh?”

Diana knew the voice coming from the gate very well despite not being able to see in the smoke. She broke down as she shouted that girl’s name loudly with hopefully and lovingly. 

“Akko!”

* * *

Akko couldn’t be madder than she currently was. She wasn’t this mad before. Even when she found out Frank’s father was trying to rape Lotte, she was mad but not this mad. 

“Atsuko Kagari…” 

Even hearing Frank’s voice made Akko’s anger went up a thousand time if not more. Akko never felt like torturing someone but now she couldn’t let that man die easily before the despair eat him alive. Using her sense, Akko saw Frank tried to aim his pistol at her despite not being able to see her clearly. She then shot at his standin knee making him losing balance as a result. 

“ARRRRGH!!!”

Akko saw Diana took the chance to move away from Frank and sighed in relief. She wouldn’t be able to torture him if Diana was in the way. Without realizing, Frank shot back with his pistol but Akko knew that she didn’t even need to dodge as he was just randomly shooting. Akko then took him by surprise when she took his pistol and shot his hand with it. 

“NOO! ARGHH!”

Akko smirked evilly at Frank who was groaning in pain. She couldn’t care less. After all, she was still going to torture him. She then punched his face with her steel brass knuckle. He cried louder and louder as Akko punched more and more. Akko felt satisfactions she never felt before as she punched Frank’s face and broke his teeth and bone. Finally, Frank couldn’t even move his mouth anymore, his face became unrecognizably ugly. Her groups soon enough killed every Revolts soldier in the campus.

“Diana, you alright?”

Akko asked worriedly as she tied Frank after removing every armor and weapon on him and shot his other hand. She saw Diana just nodded to her as she was trembling in fear. She could saw tears in Diana’s eyes. Amanda was busy comforting Hannah and Babara was just talking with Lotte. She held Diana in her arm, then suddenly all of them heard a man voice from Radio phone of Frank. 

“Frank? What happened? Frank?”

Akko exchanged looks with Diana and realized that Diana also knew the voice owner somehow. Akko picked up the radio phone while still holding Diana with other hand. 

* * *

”Finally, Long time no hear. Andrew”

Diana saw Akko replied as she was still being held by the said girl. She recognized that annoying voice. Diana couldn’t be wrong as she heard Akko said ‘Andrew’. Andrew Hanbridge; who was once her childhood friend..

“…Atsuko Kagari… So, Frank had died?”

Andrew asked to Akko. Diana didn’t know how Akko was calm and replied without any shaking voice. 

“Nope! He’s just lost his conciseness after I beat him up”

Not only Diana, everyone was sweating as they could hear the conversation between Akko and Andrew. 

“…Let’s make a deal…”

Akko’s ear twitched. Diana knew what’s coming after he offered Akko a deal. 

“Give me Diana Cavendish along with Frank. Then I’ll let you off with your crimes. Not a bad deal right? Atsuko Kagari. By the way before you refuse, let me tell you that Cavendish company started The Infection”

Andrew continued from the radio phone. Diana could felt everyone beside Hannah and Babara was staring at her. She couldn’t blame to them. She accepted her fate as she waited for Akko’s replies. 

“…Is that all you have to say? I’ve already known that she is from Cavendish family for a long ago.”

This time, everyone’s attention was drawn to Akko. Diana couldn’t believe that Akko found out and kept silent from everyone. 

“In fact, I know that she is the heiress of Cavendish Medical Company. And I don’t give a fuck about that. Sorry Andrew but no. ”

Without cares, Akko continued. Not only Diana, everyone was lost in words. Diana looked around and everyone continued to do their things without caring anymore. 

“Atsuko Kagari. Don’t you want to be truly free? If so, give me Diana Cavendish! And I’ll assume you-”

Akko mockingly laughed at that replyafter a moment of silence. 

“Truly free!? What a fucking joke!. In this hell called earth, no one is truly free. YOU who are running from IDERA Daddy issues and groups of infected say that you’ll assume that we are truly free!? Oh my goddess! Both Hanbridge are so fucked up that they believe that they can give people freedom!”

It was the first time Diana heard Akko’s mockery voice. She wondered how Akko and Andrew were close if Akko was calling Andrew by his first name and just that thought gave her heartaches. 

“And I’ve had enough of running around. I decided to protect Diana and my friends will protect her friends. I don’t care if it is your fucking organization or IDRA. I’ll kill anyone who dare to touch Diana and my friends..”

Diana felt her heartbeat going fast, not because of fear but because of the view of Akko who said she would protect Diana. She already knew what she’s feeling for the Japanese girl. She wanted to dive into Akko and hug her tightly. She wanted to look in her red eyes. Most importantly, Diana wanted to… love the Japanese girl and wanted to be loved by the said girl.Diana wondered since when she was this girly. Finally Akko hang up the radio phone and sighed heavily. 

“Diana, I’ll be waiting at our room. Come after you’ve talked to your friends. Amanda, you know what to do with Richardson…”

Akko went ahead to their room. Diana followed her after talking with Hannah and Babara. Diana couldn’t care less what was the fate of Richardson but being alive wasn’t one of them. She could heard gunshot and Frank Richardson’s cry was gone in a instant. Finally, they were both in their room. 

“Look like we both have secrets of our own… huh…”

Akko grinned at Diana. Diana wanted to ask Akko many questions and she was sure Akko wanted to ask her many questions too.

“I’m…”

“Diana, look. You don’t have to apologize or stay strong in front of me. alright? Cry if you have to. I’m lending you my shoulder after all.”

Akko interpret Diana as if she knew that Diana was gonna say sorry, opening her arms for Diana to dive into her. Suddenly, Diana couldn’t hold it in anymore. She went in Akko’s opening arm and hugged her back as she cried softly on Akko’s shoulder. Diana could feel Akko patting her back gently. Diana stopped crying at some point. She then looked up to Akko’s crimson eyes. 

“Akko, I love you”

Akko’s eyes widened as Diana said these three words ‘I love you’. She didn’t want to leave her feeling unknown to Akko. Diana then saw the most beautiful smile of Akko. She was being pulled to Akko by the said girl.Then to Diana’s surprise, Akko kissed her. It was her first kiss in her entire life! And it was sweet.

“I love you too. Diana.”

Diana couldn'tcare about anything right now. Cavendish Medical Incorporation, The Infection, IDRA and The Revolt, Akko’s past, her own past… everything didn’t matter… Right now, all that matter was that Akko and she loved each other… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana confessed and kissed! The next chapter will be Diana's past and how the Infection began from Cavendish Medical Incorporation.


End file.
